Wish Upon A Star
by jakbnimble
Summary: Loneliness is beginning to take its toll on Lumpy Space Princess. A desperate wish for love causes an unexpected transformation into a beautiful, curvaceous humanoid. Will LSP acclimate well to this new form, and will Finn be won over by her feminine charms?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time**

Staring up at the night sky, stars visible through the treetops, Lumpy Space Princess reflects on the day's events. She had spent the entire day adventuring with Finn and Jake. Over the years, the three of them had become close friends. Thoughts invade her mind regarding what initially compelled her to spend so much with them, but she does her best to push the tormentors away. She was in love with Finn. And she is still in love with Finn. _No!_ she thinks angrily at herself. _It's never going to happen_. He just isn't attracted to her, and why would he be? She's no Princess Bubblegum.

LSP had hoped, once, that she could win Finn's affections by maturing herself from within. She began helping the less fortunate, developed a stronger relationship with her parents and focused her energy on making Lumpy Space a more prosperous region. She even took fighting lessons in order to hold her own against evil and villains, hoping to impress him. But alas, Finn still only viewed her as a friend.

Suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, LSP sobs, "What is wrong with me? I am never going to find love! Why can't I just stop loving him?" Just then, a shooting star catches her eye - a streak of cerulean light shines brightly against the darkened sky. "I wish," she begins, knowing that wishing on a star won't make things any better. But what else could she do? "I wish that someone would love me! Is that too much to ask? I want to be me, I want to be beautiful, and I want to be loved!" Then burying her face in her arms, she continues sobbing until she falls asleep.

LSP awakes the next morning with a chill, thinking she must have slipped out of her sleeping bag sometime during the night. Wrapping her arms around her body for warmth, she notices something very strange - her body has changed overnight! "Oh my glob!" she shouts in horror. Gasping, she covers her mouth with her hands and whispers, "And what happened to my voice?" This was not her usual deep voice, but rather light and gentle.

Rising from the ground, it takes her a moment to find balance on her new two feet. Examining herself the best she can without a mirror, she glides her hands across her smooth skin, trying to assess how this happened. Did a warlock pass through and curse her? Could she still be asleep and this is only a dream? Maybe someone has turned her into a lab rat for some science experiment. Bubblegum may have answers for her if the latter is the case. She decides that's who she'll turn to for help first.

_But I can't let anyone see me like this_, she worries, frowning upon her naked figure. Cutting the end off her sleeping bag, she pulls it up to her armpits like a mini-dress, its length barely reaching the top of her thighs. The stuffed material reminds her of her lumps - an asset she already misses.

Flying proves difficult in this new form, so she treks most of the journey to the Candy Kingdom on foot, though that isn't much easier. "Finally!" she sighs as she approaches Princess Bubblegum's palace. She manages to slip through the kingdom and into the palace unseen.

Sneaking through the corridors, LSP first looks for Bubblegum in her bedroom, but it's no good. Bubblegum isn't there; however, she knows where to look next - the laboratory, and this time she's successful. "Oh, thank glob, PB!" she cries. "You have to help me. I -" She stops short when she realizes there's someone else in the room. "Finn, what are you doing here?" In spite of her feelings for Finn, he's the last person she wants to see at the moment. Not only because he's with Bubblegum, with whom everyone knows he's desperately in love, but also because LSP didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially him. She can already see his eyes moving up and down her disfigured body, no doubt disgusted by her lack of lumps.

"Do I know you, miss?" he asks politely.

LSP's eyes widen. "Finn! You don't recognize me? It's me, LSP."

"What?" Finn and Bubblegum ask simultaneously. Then Finn continues, "It was only yesterday that we were kicking monster butt together, and you definitely didn't look like... well, like... like this!" His arms gesture at her entirety.

Tears stream down LSP's face as she whimpers her explanation between gasps for breath, "I. Don't. Know. What. Happened. I woke up looking like this!"

"Come, LSP," says Bubblegum kindly. "Let's get you into some clothes. You can borrow something of mine."

A few minutes later, they're in Bubblegum's bedroom trying on outfit after outfit, but nothing will fit her; everything is too tight around LSP's bust. Growling irritably, LSP throws yet another dress to the floor. "Don't you own anything with spandex?" she grumbles.

"Sorry," apologizes Bubblegum. Then, smiling and snapping her fingers, she disappears into her closet and reappears just as quickly holding a large pink nightgown.

LSP winces when she sees the gown. "What is _that_?"

"These are my lounging pajamas. I wear them on rainy days, sick days, pretty much any day that I don't leave the palace."

LSP takes the garment from Bubblegum, holding it away from her like a dirty diaper. Reluctantly slipping it over her head, she's somewhat relieved that something finally fits her, though it is still a little snug.

Their attentions turn toward the bedroom door when they hear a light tapping on the wood. "Can I come in now?" Finn asks, his voice muffled.

"Yes, Finn," announces Bubblegum.

Finn enters slowly, sheepishly shuffling his feet toward the pair of women. "You look..." he pauses, moving his eyes up and down her body again. "You look really nice, LSP," he compliments her.

_Finn is always too nice to me_, LSP thinks sadly. _He can't even stop looking at my hideous shape_. She studies herself in Bubblegum's floor length mirror. This new body is slender, but with large breasts and a rounded butt. Her bright violet hair falls loosely past her shoulders, hanging just above her waistline. Her royal yellow star is partially hidden behind strands of her silky locks, but it shines brightly against her pale lavender skin. "Nice?" she sobs. "This is terrible! Where are my sexy lumps? And listen to my voice! It's not sultry anymore - it's girly!"

"No," he protests. "You're still lumpy and sexy, and your voi-" He quickly stops talking, apparently embarrassed by something he's just said. He continues bashfully, "And I like your new voice too. It's... soft."

LSP's eyes glisten joyfully as she turns her tear-stained countenance toward him. "You really think so, Finn?" She isn't sure whether he's just being nice, or if this body is something he actually finds attractive.

"Of course," interjects Bubblegum. "You're what people call, well-endowed, voluptuous, curvy. Many men find that sexy."

LSP guffaws, "Of course you think I'm beautiful, PB. I'm young, and you're old."

Bubblegum's face sours as she retorts defensively, "I'm only twenty-five."

"Really?" LSP asks, raising her eyebrows in astonishment. "Well, I know of this amazing night cream that you should really consider using."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Bubblegum growls, her face altering from pink to red with each passing moment.

"It means that time has not been kind to you, PB. I'm only trying to help!"

"So, LSP," interrupts Finn, trying to disarm the argument by changing the subject, "What do you think happened to you?" His attempt seems to work for the moment.

"I've thought about it over and over, but I can't make any sense of it," LSP explains. "I thought maybe someone did an experiment on me, and that PB might be able to reverse it."

"Reverse it?" Finn exclaims. "Why?"

"Why not?" LSP shouts. "Look at me, Finn. I'm atrocious!"

"No you're not!" he almost shouts at her. But he continues more softly, "You're beautiful." LSP thought she could see a hint of a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"So earlier you weren't just trying to make me feel better? You really think I'm beautiful?"

He nods. "You're beautiful inside and out."

"Yes, yes, yes. Everyone is beautiful," pipes Bubblegum impatiently. "Now let's get back to the lab and examine your symptoms more closely."

LSP sits dutifully as Bubblegum inspects and prods almost every inch of her body with either scientific or medical tools - she can't tell the difference. "Okay, PB! You can lump off now. Sheesh!"

"Did you find anything, PB?" Finn asks.

"Well, she's a very healthy humanoid. I didn't see anything unusual... except for one thing."

"What?" LSP and Finn ask, their tones filled with intense curiosity.

"Stardust," she answers simply.

"Stardust?" asks Finn, creasing his brow.

"Yes. I found a few sprinkles of blue stardust in LSP's hair."

And just like that, everything became clear to LSP. "Oh. My. Glob." The wish she made on the shooting star last night had come true.

**Thank you for reading. This is my first attempt ever at writing fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

LSP can't seem to come out of her state of shock. Upon hearing Bubblegum's finding of stardust, and the realization that this transformation could last forever, LSP simply sits - bewildered - staring at nothing, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"What is it, LSP?" Finn asks her concernedly.

"My wish came true," she whispers, almost inaudibly to the others. Then with fists clenched, she shouts at the ceiling, "This isn't what I wished for!"

Bubblegum places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about, LSP?"

Covering her face with her hands, she cries, "Last night I saw a shooting star, and I made a wish to be beautiful and loved, but this is not what I had in mind. I miss my lumps! I miss my sensual voice! How can I get them back, PB?"

"There, there," says PB, patting LSP's back. "It'll be okay. For what it's worth, I think you're beautiful. I've always thought you were beautiful."

"Yeah? Well, I can't very well marry you, can I? This is a disaster!"

"I've always thought you were beautiful too, LSP," Finn speaks up.

"Yeah right, Finn." LSP dismisses his comment with a wave of her hand. "You've always just seen me as a friend."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you weren't beautiful. And I think you're beautiful now too. In fact, I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't really know -"

Finn's speech is suddenly interrupted by an oversized block of ice crashing through the laboratory window. Bubblegum shrieks while LSP remains indifferent, plopping herself onto an armchair. After hanging out with Finn and Jake so often, she's grown used to unexpected attacks.

Finn unsheathes his sword. "Ice King!" he shouts.

"Hey, Finn," he greets him plainly. Turning to Bubblegum, he croons, "Hi, Princess."

"We don't have time for this today, man. Just leave us alone," Finn warns him.

That's when the Ice King spies LSP out of the corner of his eye. Gasping, he says, "And who might you be, beautiful lady?"

LSP merely rolls her eyes. "Psh. Go away, old man. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Are you a princess?" the wizard inquires.

"Of course I'm a princess!" she bellows, flinging her arms angrily into the air. "I'm Lumpy Space Princess, you old geezer!"

He moves his eyes up and down her figure, taking her all in. "Wow, you've really been working out."

LSP spins her head away from the Ice King, haughtily tilting her nose in the air. "Humph!"

"Well, I came here for Princess Bubblegum, but a wizard's allowed to change his mind," he grins, exposing his sharpened teeth. "You're coming with me, Princess!" Ice King quickly soars toward LSP, but Finn leaps through the air, blocking his path. "Outta my way, Finn!"

"No way!" he shouts defiantly, wielding his sword.

LSP knows that Ice King really doesn't pose a threat, but it doesn't make him any less annoying. "Urgh!" she screams. "Ice King, you are such a lumping pain!" Standing, she reaches onto a shelf, pulls off some sort of scientific looking glass, and throws it at the Ice King's head. It's a direct hit, striking him straight between the eyes on his forehead.

"Ow!" he screeches, rubbing the red knot on his head. "That hurt!"

"Now get _out_ of here!" Finn shouts again.

"Fine!" pouts the Ice King. "Tonight's game night with Gunter anyway. I don't need a princess cramping up my style." With that, he floats out the broken window back toward the Ice Kingdom.

Bubblegum sighs, "Well now that that's over with, would you like to go shopping with me, LSP? From what I know about shooting stars, when they decide to grant wishes, the effects are usually permanent. And if that's the situation, you are going to need some more outfits."

LSP droops her head sadly. "Sure, PB. Thanks."

"I'll take you shopping, LSP," offers Finn excitedly.

"Really, Finn?"

"Yeah. And maybe afterward, we can grab something to eat."

"Do you mean... like a date?" LSP can barely contain her emotions. She's wanted to go on a date, a _real_ date, with Finn for so long!

"Uh, absolutely. Like a date," he confirms, blushing and kicking his foot awkwardly against the floor. At this moment he looks just like the boy she met so many years ago.

"Yes, Finn, yes!" she agrees happily.

**"There is nothing to writing. All you do is sit down at a typewriter and bleed." - - Ernest Hemingway**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn sure knows how to spoil a girl. He spends the entire afternoon following LSP from shop to shop as she tries on and models clothes for him, not once complaining. Stepping atop a small platform surrounded by several large mirrors, she twists side to side, admiring the purple gown adorning her figure. "Do you think I've bought too much purple, Finn?" she wonders.

"I think you look great in purple," he answers instantly.

LSP smiles, still wondering if Finn is only being nice, or if he's falling for these new lumps of hers. "I bet this would look smokin' in yellow," she purrs to herself. Then turning to the gumdrop saleswoman she asks, "Do you carry this in yellow?"

"Of course. Right away, LSP," replies the green sweetie, scurrying toward the garment racks as quickly as her little legs will carry her.

Once she makes her purchase, she decides to wear the yellow dress for the remainder of the day. "Do I look hot in this, Finn?" she asks as they step outside.

Finn laughs nervously, "Ye - Yeah."

LSP's stomach suddenly growls with panged frustration. "Ooohhh! I haven't eaten all day, Finn," she moans, rubbing her midsection gently. "I need some lumpin' waffles!" Then, remembering that she's trying to woo him, she straightens herself and bats her eyelashes. "I mean, I'm so hungry, Finn. Will you take me to get something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Waffles, right?"

"Yes, please." She leans against his chest and gazes dreamily into his eyes. "Thank you, Finn."

"Yo - You're welcome, LSP," he stammers, running his hand nervously through his blond hair.

The twosome arrive a few minutes later at a small café. A gentlemanly candy button takes their orders, and then they are alone at the table. LSP clears her throat, unsure if she has the nerve to ask Finn what she's been wanting to ask him all day. Swallowing hard, she catches a glimpse of Finn watching her inquisitively from across the table.

"Is something wrong, LSP?" He asks, his expression growing anxious.

"No, no, of course not. I was just..." she pauses. "Um, I was just wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Well, earlier, you were about to tell me something. It sounded important, but the Ice King interrupted you. I was just wondering what it was that you were going to say." LSP bites her lip as her eyes dart to and away from Finn timidly.

Finn's brow furrows, and he cocks his head, seemingly trying to remember the conversation.

LSP decides to give his memory a helpful nudge. "You said that you've liked me for a long time, but..." Her chin dips down toward her chest, but her eyes lift upward to meet Finn's wide, fear-filled stare.

"Oh," he chokes. "That." He hesitates for several moments, only sputtering fragments of sentences that don't really make sense to LSP. "See - I was gonna - Well, for a while - And you see, I - Urgh!" He finally gives up in frustration, his fingers tugging at his blond tresses again.

"Are you okay, Finn?" she asks. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No!" Finn cries, reaching across the table and taking her hands in his. This motion takes LSP by surprise. "I want to tell you, LSP. I really want to tell you."

"Okay," she says softly, the left side of her mouth curling into a half-smile.

"LSP, I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't -" Again, his confession is cut short by an interruption.

"There you are!" Jake calls out. "PB told me I'd find you somewhere with LSP, but to watch out because she's not herself right now." Leaning closer to them, he whispers, "Must be having Lumpy Space lady problems or something."

"Urgh!" snaps LSP. "Lump off, Jake! Can't you see that Finn and I are in the middle of an important conversation? You lumping interrupted us. Not to mention that our waffles will be here any minute."

"Lumpy Space Princess? Is that you?" questions Jake, moving his hand curiously and cautiously toward her violet tendrils.

Before his hand makes contact with her hair, she slaps it away. "Yes, it's me. And I'm not having any lumping lady problems. I've just been turned into the desirable creature you see before you." Her hands glide enticingly up her sides until they're in her hair, her fingers entangling themselves in her wavy curls.

"Okay," says Jake, dragging out the second syllable. "Anyway, Finn, are we still hanging out tonight or what? I already talked to Lady about our guy night."

"Oh, right," says Finn in a hushed voice. "Sorry, man, but not tonight. I'm helping LSP. We're sort of on a date right now."

"Sort of?" asks Jake.

Finn clears his throat. "Are," he corrects himself. "We _are_ on a date." Then turning to LSP, he asks for clarification, "Right?"

LSP smiles and blushes. "I hope so, Finn."

Finn blushes too. "Yeah," he breathes.

"Whatever," says Jake. "But you two owe me a guy night. Have fun on your date." With that, Jake stretches out of the café.

"So you were saying, Finn?" LSP prods gently.

"Right, yeah, well..." He takes her hands in his once more before continuing. "LSP, we've been friends for a long time now, and lately - I don't know - things have been different. I think about you a lot, I look at you a lot, and I like you - a lot. And not just as a friend, but as something more."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she wonders aloud.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know how we'd be able to move forward as anything other than friends. I didn't know if a romantic relationship would even be possible, what with me being human and you being a space cloud."

"I guess I understand that."

"And what about you? How do you feel about me?" Another blush creeps onto his face.

"I've liked you for a long time too, Finn," she admits. "You're the reason I made the wish last night. I thought that you and I would never be anything, so I wished to find love, and this is how the star answered me. Maybe this is how we can be together." LSP fights the foolish looking grin spreading across her lips, still trying to maintain her sexy demure, but she surrenders when she sees Finn mirroring her expression.

"I think we _can_ be together, LSP!" he replies excitedly. "And I _want_ to be. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Finn, yes." Thankful for the shooting star's blessing, LSP begins envisioning her new future. A future with love. A future with Finn.

* * *

**I had initially planned on making this fanfiction a quick one-shot, three chapter story, but I have ideas that could lead to a more developed, in-depth romance/adventure. Thank you again for reading! **

**Also, a special shout out to BrokenAria for your great tips on making this chapter better.**

* * *

**Complete for now, but things may change in the future... :-)**


End file.
